Idul Fitri
by Luxam
Summary: Minal aidin wal faizin, semuanya. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin, ya.


**Disclaimer:** Minal aidin ya, Yana Toboso. Saya gak keberatan kok kalo anda mau ngasih THR berupa hak cipta Kuroshitsuji.

**Warning:** Elaaah... fic bikinan Si Luxam mah ya begini, abal. Ciel sempet OOC sementara, tapi abis itu balik lagi kok. No SARA. Just for fun, don't like don't read.

* * *

**Idul Fitri**

_Allahu Akbar~ Allahu Akbar~ Allahu Akbar~ Lailahailallahu Allahu Akbar~ Allahu Akbar~ Walillahilham~_

Aloha.

Gak kerasa satu bulan Ramadan udah lewat. Setelah seluruh umat muslim di dunia bersusah payah mati-matian berlapar-lapar ria (lebay) inilah saatnya kenyang-keyangin makan ketupat. Sebenernya bukan ketupat doang sih yang identik sama lebaran. Tapi berhubung saya gak kebagian opor ayam taun ini, jadi gak usah dibahas ah.

Gak terkecuali Keluarga Phantomhive. Walo notabene mereka bukan keluarga muslim, apalagi dikabarkan keluarga ini melihara jin iprit buat dijadiin butler, tetep aja kalo urusan lebaran a.k.a. Idul Fitri mah mereka gak mau ketinggalan jaman. Pagi itu gak seperti biasa si jin iprit yang dipelihara jadi butler yang namanya Sebastian Michaelis Prakoso ngebangunin tuannya jauh lebih pagi. Sekitar jam 5-an. Wow. Ada apa gerangan?

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda," kata Sebastian Michaelis Pratama sambil nyingkap gorden kamar Tuannya yang lebar dan tinggi kayak lapangan bola (ketauan yang ngetik fic orangnya katro).

"Ng...?" Ciel ngucek-ngucek mata. "Udah pagi? Kayaknya masih rada gelap..."

"Pagi ini kan pagi yang spesial," Sebastian ngerapiin selimut Ciel yang penuh dengan iler berbagai bentuk pulau.

"Spesial?" Ciel bangun, terus duduk di tempat tidur. "Emang ada apaan? Pagi ini kau bikin menu sarapan martabak telor spesial yang telornya empat?"

"Bukan," kata Sebastian sambil ngebuka lemari baju.

"Kalo gitu? Kau bikin menu sarapan martabak telor biasa yang telornya cuma dua?"

"Bukan juga," jawab Sebastian sambil milihin baju buat dipake Ciel hari ini. _Hm... rok mini warna shocking pink, kemben motif macan, ato mini dress pake renda-renda ya, yang cocok buat Tuan Muda?_

"Terus apa dong? Kau bikin menu sarapan martabak telor semaput yang gak pake telor?"

Elaaah Ciel. Dari tadi nebaknya martabak telor mulu dah.

"Bukan, Tuan Muda. Hari ini tanggal 1 Syawal. Hari pertama Idul Fitri," kata Sebastian sambil jalan nyamperin Ciel setelah milih baju.

"Idul Fitri?" tanya Ciel cengo.

"Iya. Hari di mana biasanya umat muslim akan bersalam-salaman saling meminta maaf kepada saudara-saudara mereka." Sebastian mulai bukain kancing baju piyama Ciel.

"Terus? Apa hubungannya sama gua?" tanya Ciel swt. Widih Si Ciel udah bisa ngomong _gua_. Bentar lagi dia ngomong _ane_ nih.

"Sekali-kali mari kita bertobat, yuk. Sholat ied ke masjid," jelas Sebastian polos.

"Wodepaq? Kok ente jadi alim gitu sih? Ane aja kagak kepikiran buat tobat!" kata Ciel _amaze_ sama _statement_ Sebastian Michaelis Patrio barusan. Saking _amaze_-nya, gaya ngomong Ciel jadi berubah drastis gitu. Aje gile nih jin iprit. Mau tobat, mas? Eh betewe, Ciel. Kan bener prediksi aing situ bakalan ngomong _ane_ (gak penting).

"Tidak ada maksud tertentu, sih. Tapi saya sedang ingin berbakti dengan sang pencipta saja. Soalnya selama satu bulan kemarin saya diikat, bosan rasanya." Sebastian makein baju koko ke Ciel. Lengkap sama sarung kotak-kotak merk Gajah Bengkak sekalian. Oh iya! Setan-setan sama iblis-iblis kan pada diiket selama bulan puasa! Pantesan lu ngilang pas di episode 24-25 Kuroshitsuji season 1! Ternyata lagi diiket, toh? (gak ada hubungannya).

"Okelah kalo begitu. Ayo dah sholat. Di mana? Emang di Inggris pedaleman gini ada masjid?" Ciel berdiri dan jalan ngedeketin kaca setelah dipakein baju sama Sebastian. _Hm... cakep juga gua pake baju koko sama sarung. Emang gua ganteng, sih. Tinggal pake kopiah sama sendal jepit Swall*w nih._

"Ada, di sebelah Mansion Phantomhive ini. Namanya Masjid Phantomhive," jawab Sebastian polos (lagi).

"Eh bujug. Kapan Keluarga Phantomhive ngebangun masjid? Perasaan kagak pernah?" Ciel langsung nengok kaget ke Sebastian.

"Saya yang membangunnya sendiri sejak malam tadi. Apa jadinya jika seorang butler dari Keluarga Phantomhive tidak bisa membangun masjid?"

"Wuideh gahol. Bangun masjid cuma semalem... udah kayak Sangkuriang aja deh kamyu, Sebas (?)."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Mari kita sholat sekarang."

Kemudian Sebastian Michaelis Stinky sama Ciel Phantomhive Arwana pun jalan kaki ke Masjid Phantomhive buat sholat ied. Tapi berhubung ketentuan buat sholat ied jumlah makmum minimal harus 40 orang, sedangkan mereka cuma berdua, terpaksa Sebastian ngajak 3 idiot plus Tanaka sama seluruh warga Kampung Sukamakan Kelurahan Sukaminum Kecamatan Sukatidurjuga Kabupaten Inggris (?). Sekalian sama seorang dai kondang, BB Gym, buat jadi imam.

Dengan (amat sangat gak) khusyuk akhirnya mereka pun selesai sholat ied. Silakan bayangin sendiri suasananya. Saya gak tega buat nyeritain.

Setelah sholat ied dan semua warga Kampung Sukamakan plus dai kondang BB Gym udah pulang, tinggal Sebastian, Ciel, 3 idiot, sama Tanaka yang masih di halaman masjid.

"Waaay~ Minal aidin ya, Tuan Muda!" kata Finny sambil sungkeman sama Ciel.

"Sa... saya juga. Maaf kalau sudah banyak salah selama satu tahun ini. S.u.. sudah banyak memecahkan piring juga..." kata Maylene sambil nunduk-nunduk grogi.

"Heh! Kurasa aku gak pernah punya salah! Gak usah minta maaf, kan?" tanya Bard pede najis. Justru salah lu banyak banget, gan. Ngancurin dapur, ngebakar dapur, ngeledakin dapur.. kalo bukan _salah_ terus namanya apa tuh?

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho." kata Tanaka. Iya-iya dimaafin. Pasti.

"Ya...," respon Ciel singkat. Sebastian senyum-senyum disebelahnya. "Kenapa senyum-senyum?" tanya Ciel rada jijay.

"Tidak. Saya hanya berpikir kalau suasana seperti ini kadang tidak buruk juga," jawab Sebastian.

"Ng..." Ciel ngalihin pandangan ke halaman masjid. Rada malu juga tuh, ciye ciye.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sekalian keliling untuk silaturahmi, Tuan Muda?" tawar Sebastian.

"Hah?" Ciel langsung muter kepala lagi ke arah Sebastian. "Silaturahmi?"

"Iya. Tidak lengkap rasanya kalau merayakan idul fitri tanpa beramah tamah dengan kolega."

"Gak mau! Ngapain? Kolega siapa?" Ciel nolak mentah-mentah setengah mateng usul Sebasian barusan. "Siapa juga yang mau minta ma—"

"Heeei! Ciiiel!"

Di saat Ciel masih protes gak setuju, tiba-tiba kedengeran suara dari jauh. Ada orang. Dua biji. Cowok. Kulitnya item. Yang satu pake topi penutup kepala ala orang india, yang satu rambutnya rada panjang. Inisial nama 2 orang itu S dan A. Apa? Sule dan Aziz? Bukan! Soma dan Agni!

"Ck...," desah Ciel. Dateng dah pangeran paling ngerepotin.

"Minal aidin yaaa~" teriak Soma sambil lari-lari nyamperin Ciel.

"Awas hati-hati jatuh, Tuan Muda," kata Agni meringatin sambil lari-lari kecil.

"Maafkan aku kalau banyak salah yaaa!" Pas udah deket, langsung Soma meluk Ciel. Huegh.

"Ah, Sebastian-san. Minal aidin, ya," ujar Agni sambil nangkupin kedua tangannya kayak biasa. "Finnian-san, Maylene-san, Bard-san, dan Tanaka-san, minal aidin!"

"Iyaaa!~"

"I... iya sama-sama..."

"Heh, oke!"

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho."

"Sama-sama, Agni-san," kata Sebastian, "Minal aidin." Waaah kiyaaa Sebastian ngomong _minal aidin_ loooh. Lidahnya gak kebakar, tuh?

"Cieeel!" Tiba-tiba kedengeran satu suara teriakan lagi dari jauh. Bedanya, yang ini lebih nyaring. Dan pas diliat ternyata yang teriak itu anak cewek. Bajunya renda-renda pake kerudung bola-bola (?). Elizabeth!

"Cieeel! Minal aidin!" Langsung aja Lizzy ngacir nyamperin Ciel dan meluk dia. Padahal Soma juga masih meluk Ciel. Pada saling peluk deh. Berpelukaaan~

"Yo... Earl, minal aidin, ya." Gak ada angin gak ada ujan gak ada pengumuman harga cabe turun (?), tiba-tiba Lau udah ada di belakang Ciel dan ikutan meluk dia juga.

"Hihihihihi Earl Phantomhive, hamba mohon maafnya... Hihihihihihi..." Undertaker juga ada! Waow!

"Kyaaa~ Sebby~ Minal aidin ya!~" Eugh. Tanpa perlu dijelasin pun pasti udah pada tau siapa yang barusan ngomong.

"Huh, jangan bodoh, Grell. Untuk apa seorang shinigami utusan Tuhan seperti kita meminta maaf pada iblis ini?" Nah. Ini juga. Pasti udah pada tau siapa yang ngomong.

"Cieeel! Ahahaha, minal aidin!" Sesosok bocah cowok rambut pirang yang lebih tinggi dari Ciel juga tiba-tiba udah ada di depan Ciel yang lagi sesek gara-gara dipeluk tiga orang sekaligus.

"...Minal aidin, Sebastian Michaelis." Wah, ada lampu bohlam minta ma—eh? Bukan, ya? Yang silau-silau ini jidat ya? Waah.. ada Claude Faustus minta maaf!

"Sama-sama, Claude Faustus," kata Sebastian santai.

Wah wah ada yang gak beres, nih. Kok tau-tau semua orang udah pada ngumpul di halaman mesjid gini? Pada masuk lewat mana? Kok saya gak tau?

"Lewat pintu kemana saja-nya Dorakemon, dong!" jawab semua tamu kompak.

Lah, terus? Udah pada sholat ied belom? Di mana?

"Udah, di Masjid Kutch Kutch Hota Hai," kata Soma.

"Di Masjid Middleford, dong~" kata Lizzy.

"Udah di Masjid Kung Fu," kata Lau.

"Hihihihihi hamba sholat di Masjid Undercover (?)," kata Undertaker.

"Aku gak sholat~ Lagi dateng bulan!~" kata Grell. Oooh dateng bulan. Eh tunggu. Grell—DATENG BULAN?

"Di Masjid Izrail," kata William. Wuhu gahol tuh. Izrail kan malaikat pencabut nyawa (gak ada yang nanya).

"Di Masjid Trancy! Claude sendiri yang membangunnya hanya dalam semalam di sebelah mansion-ku!" kata Alois. Ckckck, gak beda-beda jauh sama Sebastian rupanya. Apa jaman sekarang emang wajar ya, seorang butler bisa bangun masjid dalaam semalem? Saya baru tau. Berarti saya dong yang katro?

"Cih kenapa malah jadi ramai begini?" decih Ciel gak suka. Sok jaim... dalem hati seneng, tuh, ada yang ngunjungin.

"Mau ziarah, Tuan Muda? Biasanya selain sliaturahmi, umat muslim juga ziarah ke makam keluarganya yang sudah tiada," tawar Sebastian.

"Dengan orang sebanyak ini? Bagaimana mungkin?" kata Ciel swaot.

"Gak apa-apa dong!" Protes mereka kompak. "Kami mau ikut yayayayaya?"

"Eeeggh...!"

Dan akhirnya Ciel dan kawan-kawan pun serombongan nyewa Bis Rimba Utama buat ziarah ke Tanah Kursi, tempat kedua orangtuanya dan Madam Red dikuburin. Gerombolan orang gila (minus Sebastian dan Ciel) itu juga ikut-ikutan ziarah. Mereka ngebacain Al-Fatihah, Yasin, dan beberapa surat lainnya demi ketenangan arwah yang telah tiada.

Anda nanya kira-kira Sebastian sama Claude kebakar ato gak pas surat-surat Al-Quran dibacain? Ya asumsikan aja gak. Ini kan fic (ngasal).

**-Fin-**

* * *

Selesai. Makasih udah baca. Minal aidin wal faizin ya, buat semua kru-kru FFn, para pembaca, dan semua manusia di bumi. Maaf kalo saya sering ngecewain kalian dengan nge-publish fic norak, telat update, bla bla dan sejuta kekecewaan kalian semua sama saya.

Mohon maaf lahir batin. Review?


End file.
